


Dear Polly

by rainsnowandflowers



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Roleswap AU, except david, for now, human!david, vampire!everyone, vampire!michael, work in progress i have no idea if i'll finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsnowandflowers/pseuds/rainsnowandflowers
Summary: "Dear Polly,I think my boyfriend is a vampire. He sleeps all day, hates garlic and swears that it isn't blood that he comes back home covered in. Any suggestions?"David is a drifter arriving at Santa Carla. Michael's been in Santa Carla for a lot longer than that. Roleswap au with vampire!michael, vampire basically everyone else and human!david (for now idk).





	Dear Polly

“Dear Polly,   
I think my boyfriend is a homosexual. He always spends more time with his friend on the football team than he does with me, and he likes to listen to Elton John. What can I do? How can I be sure he really loves me?  
Love, Worry Wart.” 

David scoffed and briefly skimmed the response section of the advice column, where Polly advised Worry Wart she use her womanly wiles to bring her absent boyfriend back to her side. He placed the magazine back down in the stand, the cashier giving him a glare. 

He couldn’t blame the cashier, he supposed. He didn’t look like the safest person to have in town. His clothes hadn’t been washed in the week since he left Los Angeles, his bike was falling apart and covered in mud and the torn backpack containing the rest of his belongings was hanging limply at his side. 

David didn’t look back to the cashier, instead continuing to push his bike through the town. He’d run out of fuel on the outskirts of Luna Bay and managed to get a ride into Santa Carla, but it wasn’t like he really had a plan now he’d arrived here. He was officially out of cash. The bagel he’d had for lunch was the last of it. 

He was grounded in Santa Carla, for a short while at least. Hopefully he’d be able to get a short job, get some cash and keep on moving. David didn’t know where he was going yet, but he was going to keep moving regardless. As far away as he could from home. 

David was a lost boy. He couldn’t go home anymore. So he kept moving. 

As he got closer to the centre of town, David could see the lights and music of the Santa Carla Boardwalk. He’d been here once as a kid, and he remembered riding the rickety wooden roller coaster. The same roller coaster was lit in bright bulbs, its silhouette visible from a few streets away, where David was. 

There seemed to be a concert of some sort playing at the Boardwalk, as music was blasting across the town and people were streaming through the streets. David tried his best to cut through the crowd while dragging his bike alongside him, getting a few strange looks. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the bike, or just from his appearance in general. His hair was dyed platinum blonde, although a few of the darker brown roots were poking through at the bottom, and it reached his shoulders. His mum had hated that. And he was still wearing the trench coat he’d picked up at the similar beach boardwalk in Santa Monica. 

Pulling a small chain out of his bag, David tethered his bike to a public bench. He always locked it up if he was leaving it alone, although he figured now that anyone who’d want to take it for some reason wouldn’t be able to get too far. After he was sure it was safe, David looked around at the Santa Carla nightlife. 

People flowed out of every street corner and onto the Boardwalk. David did a lap of the Boardwalk, taking note of what had changed since he’d visited last. Most of the rides and attractions were the same, including that creepy hall of mirrors sitting on the beachfront, which David had always hated as a kid. 

Attempts at locating a job so far seemed fruitless. Most of the teenagers running the amusement part attractions just shrugged when he asked about a job. An older guy sized him up, and informed him he wouldn’t be able to get any legal work around here.

David couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t really being taken seriously. When he’d entered the small comic store and approached the teenage boy with a red bandana around his head at the counter and asked for the manager, the boy scoffed and said he was the manager. David had asked for him to put in word with the real manager anyway, although the boy hadn’t taken that comment well.  
As he exited the boardwalk proper, David noticed a small store with neon flashing lights at the entrance proclaiming it to be named “Max’s Video.” In the window was a small red card reading “Help wanted – see inside.” 

Bingo, thought David. 

A young black woman was standing at the counter, smiling as she handed an older couple a pile of VCRs. “Are you the manager?” David asked as he approached her. 

She turned around and pointed to the name badge pinned to her shirt – “Maria.” No Max, so probably not the manager. “He’s not in at the moment, but I can pass a message on if you’d like.” 

“Oh, I saw your sign at the front, I was wondering if you were still looking for new employees?” David replied, shifting his weight and putting his hands in his large black trench coat’s pockets awkwardly.

“How old are you?” Maria asked, looking him up and down. 

“18,” David responded nervously. 

“Really? You look older than that. Got a high school certificate?” She grabbed a paper sticky note and clicked a pen, waiting for his response and something to say. 

“Do I need one?” 

She shrugged, “Not really, but it helps. I’ll pass your name onto Max, he’ll be in tomorrow night. I wouldn’t worry, his standards are pretty low.” She paused, and David ran his hand through his hair awkwardly. “Oh, I mean, I was a mess when Max picked me up, too. Believe me, there’s no telling where I would have ended up without him.” 

There was an awkward silence, only broken when David asked if she wanted his name. After she wrote it down, he thanked her for her time and promised to be back the next day. 

He walked outside the video store and yawned, stretched his arms and looked up to the sky. This was a start, at least. Maybe he could find a few other stores open nights and ask there as well. 

“Hey, I heard you’re looking for a job?” a voice asked, and David turned around. 

A teenager was standing at the edge of the curb, leaning against a small bike parked on the side. He was trying to light a cigarette, but fumbled with the lighter until he finally produced a small flame. He looked up at David expectantly. 

“Yeah?” David responded, walking over. The teenager was about the same age as him, with curly brown hair that framed his face and a single earring hanging from his left ear. He coughed a little as he inhaled the cigarette, looking awkward. 

“You should show up to the beach tomorrow morning. They hire pretty much anybody to clean the litter after the big shows.” He waved his cigarette slightly as he talked. “Pay’s not great, but it’s something.” 

“Thanks,” David nodded, and moved to walk past him, but was interrupted as the other teenager continued. “Are you new around here? I don’t recognise you.” 

“Just passing through,” Replied David, putting his hands back in his pocket. He internally cursed how meek he sounded. He used to be intimidating back home, people wouldn’t talk back to him. The hair and the trench coat and the bike spoke for him most times. Since he’d been on the road, he’d been so quiet and nervous. Maybe he was afraid of being rejected again. 

“You a drifter?” continued the teenager. 

“Of a sort. I guess I think of myself more as trying to find my way.” 

“Sounds like you’re lost.” The brunette offered him a cigarette, which he accepted, and lit with a practiced grace.

“Suppose you’re right.” David shrugged. “What’s with all the questions?” 

The teenager laughed and David shot him a sideways glance “Just curious.”

A voice called from behind them, belonging to Maria, standing at the doorway of Max’s Video. “Michael, you know Max told you to get out of here.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” The brunette, presumably Michael, waved off noncommittally. “I’m not scaring off customers.” 

Maria rolled her eyes and made a shooing motion, before heading back into the store. 

“Where are you heading to next?” Michael turned back to David, dropping his unfinished cigarette on the ground and crushing it beneath his shoe. 

“Not sure,” David looked along the street for other stores open late, spotting a few. “Might ask about jobs at a few more places and find somewhere to sleep.” 

“Haven’t got a bed?” Michael asked, and David looked away, “I’m used to it.” 

“If you’d like somewhere to crash for the night, you can come to my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> blows the dust off this account lmao   
i wrote this in two hours after watching the lost boys again idk if i'll continue this i have not proof read.


End file.
